Butterfly Kisses
by Krion Iris
Summary: Fem!America works up the courage to finally visit her fiance' after a tragic accident that resulted in his death. But she should fear not, because the butterflies are there to guide her to him.


Four years. Four years since Flight 3407 went down and ended the life of Amelia Jones' fiancé. She sat in all black, rather than her bright spirited colors and held a ratty leather bound book to her chest.

Every year she told herself she would do this but she couldn't bring herself to do it; she also told herself repeatedly that she should've died with him. He asked her to go on the trip with him but she refused, stating it would be boring and a waste of time. She didn't realize that it would have been the last time they'd have left.

Amelia read the large stone in front of her. 'Arthur I. Kirkland; Died in crash of Flight 3407. He was a beloved gentleman among friends. May he rest in Peace. 1986 -2009.' Arthur was actually one of the few people who were recovered, well er… some of him. Amelia would rather have had them not find him at all. It pained her to think about what she saw when she ran all the way to the burning aircraft and fallen house.

She let her tears collect for a moment and took a deep breath. "I-I came here. T-to visit you…" she said aloud. She looked down at the book that read 'Spells' and smiled. Arthur used to tell her that he wrote down spells in the book, but from what she knew they only appeared to be poems. She cracked open the book. "I came to read some of your poems to you. You always said them from memory when we used to walk in the park, remember?"

A helicopter came down from a loose tree branch and spun past the granite tombstone. Amelia sat on a bench opposite it. "T-this one was your favorite. You told me it was a miracle spell, but… I just laughed." She wiped the tears from her glassy sky-blue eyes. "D-do you want to hear it?" she asked even though she knew she would receive no response from the cold patch of dirt in front of her. However, a short breeze came between her and the grave and she noticed a little yellow butterfly that awkwardly flapped down onto a Scottish Bluebell flower that was poised in front of Arthur's stone. A variety of flowers washed over his grave including Roses, Thistles, and Daffodils. She smiled.

Amelia took another breathe and began to read from the pages:

"'_Can you hear me? It must be true because every night I hear you, and when I'm not there, I send the fairies to calm your fears;_

_And very well, you might not believe me, but the butterflies can hear this and so they were sent by the fairies."'_

She hadn't noticed but a few other butterflies had collected in Arthur's flowers. Some hovered in midair.  
_"' Any time you are lost and you need me, look for the butterflies and you will become happy. Because they are me; the flowers, the butterflies, the nature all around.'"_

More and more butterflies hovered around her as her eyes welled with the tears at Arthur's unspoken words.  
_ "'I…'"_

A larger flock of butterflies began to swarm but Amelia took no notice.  
"'…_will never…_'"

A multitude of colorful butterflies lifted off and began creating a small hurricane; a whirlwind of rainbow that began to take shape.

"'… _abandon you._'" She finalized and her tears began to fall.

And then she saw it, a sudden change of what was in front of her; a blur of colors created the shape of a man whose hand lifted the dirty blonde girl's chin. "Now, why so sad love?" asked a voice. It sounded morphed and echoed, but Amelia could make out the main accent and tone.  
"A-Arthur?" she wiped her eyes quickly and viewed the man again. As if some sort of overly powerful gravity or magic held the butterfly flock together, she sat face to face with her lover who smiled warmly at her. "Arthur!" she cried and jumped into her English fiancé's embrace. The butterflies tickled her but did not budge. They felt like small kisses fluttering against her skin. Butterfly kisses. "I've missed you so much!"  
He chuckled, "I've missed you too, love. I told you it was real magic."

She nodded as she cried into the butterfly man's chest. "I'm so sorry! I should have gone with you on your trip."  
"It's alright; it's not your fault. That wanker of a pilot didn't know how to fly."  
Amelia laughed weakly "Same old Iggy..." she mumbled.

"That's right, now look at me." She didn't meet his gaze. "Amelia, look at me." She looked up. "Listen: Any time you're scared and lonely; anytime you need me, I will come to you. I promise." He held her hand.  
She looked down where his hand touched hers and realized they weren't the little delicate creatures anymore, but instead, an apparition of Arthur that she could touch. "But… how?"

He pointed to the book "Come here on this day every year and speak the miracle spell to me. My fairy friends will assist me in contacting you."

"F-fairies?"  
"Yes; they are disguised as butterflies so they will not cause too much attention."  
She felt tears beginning to come again, "Okay… you know I've really missed you for a long tome…"  
"I'm not going anywhere, love." And with that, he leaned forward and placed his soft lips onto hers. They were as soft as flower petals and just as delicate when their lips met. She felt this, and closed her eyes. A sudden hollow sound such as papers being sucked through a wind tunnel made her quickly open her eye lids and see that now, she was surrounded in a large hurricane of multicolored butterfliesandfairies whose bodies were glowing. Arthur's voice could still be heard. "And I will never, ever, abandon you, Amelia Jones."


End file.
